User talk:CaptainAdamGraves
RE:X-121 Prototype MAC-Cannon done. you want it smaller? oh, and I added a 'lil bit of text... Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 02:11, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Adrian OK, I've red-linked Adrian in my Jared-091 article. You can work on him whenever. He is -014, right? Good Luck! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet *WOW! ESP! I just uploaded it! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet Gray K. It's fixed. I just said that Gray Team later included Adrian, and tat Jared went on the mission himself. Good Luck! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:32, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Well, you said he was assigned later... and was guarding freighters... I don't know what you meant there. But, it doesn't really matter, does it? Whee! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 00:38, 20 January 2007 (UTC) So let it be written, so let it be done. Fixed. Again! Yes! Now, it's perfect. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet :it's very good to see such cooperation on here. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 16:28, 20 January 2007 (UTC) re:Extravagent Denial wow! such a fantastic article on a moviemaking style...=D Regards, RelentlessRecusant 22:31, 21 January 2007 (UTC) The Captain I think it would be more appropriate if his article was Adam Deadrus Graves and then Captain Adam Deadrus Graves would redirect to it, seeing as how he wasn't a captain all his life. Just a thought. :--'Rot'Brandon 06:00, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Consider it done. :--'Rot'Brandon 21:24, 23 January 2007 (UTC) And a heads up. For redirection, type #REDIRECT Article Here :--'Rot'Brandon 23:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Re: How-to Okay. I trust you have a Paint program, yes? I prefer Microsoft paint. *Copy my image into Your Pictures to get a feel for how the ship diagram was laid out. *Then open Paint and drag black lines into the shape you want the Hesperus to look like, leaving the top-left corner of the picture blank for data. *After you have put your outline into "ink" use the paint bucket tool to fill it in with black. then drag a text box in the upper-left corner (the blank part) and choose a futuristic typestyle. (I used Microstyle Bold Extended) *Then type in the data on yer ship save the picture as a .GIF (NOT .bmp) and upload it to Halofanon. *Need further instruction, just let me know. Good Luck! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:12, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Ew As a sysop, I reserve the right to steal pages without remorse. But in other news, good job on the page, it just belonged in the Halo Fanon namespace. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 03:38, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Pictures :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:44, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Baby That was me "playing" my first video game. I was chewing on an NES controller. In the entire picture, you can see my father in the background playing. It is one of...three or four pictures I have of myself (of which one is of me today and is the worst of qualities and the rest are of me very young). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 20:57, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Administratorship Dear CaptainAdamGraves, #Hello! =D #I would be pleased to bestow such rank upon such a dear friend. #However, I'll need you to do some activity here before I can - rulez are rulez. =D 1 week of consistent editing, and I believe you'll be in. =D #Has the counterterrorist op recovered your Xbox 360 from its hostage situation? =D #Check out this forum. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 02:14, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Hank You read the most recent entry (26 I think)? :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:50, 31 March 2007 (UTC) R to the Oleplaying Well, I personally don't like doing space battles, and since Myca is on the ground now, you can always just have the Sangheili in command say it (perhaps he left prior to that maneuever you pulled). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:42, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Where is Dount? Does anybody know what happened to him? I can't seem to find anyone who knows where he went to. Peace. ''Contact me · · James-001 · · '' '' 05:49, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Lysira psychic! what? jesus howard gets powers! it not fair u.u plus this is a fan fiction sight so it helps explains things in our story Ars Arcanum. read it pwease!!!! Duskstorm 18:58, 17 April 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go (If you agree, please contribute regularly) -Monitor of Installation-07 5:51 PM, May 14th, 2007 You will not have to worry much about the need to introduce your characters in the Fanfic because they are already in First Encounter because me and the other founder of the project are also working in First Encounter and the FanFic will start when First Encounter ends because it takes place a day later. In terms of character introduction I cannot help you on that one. Sorry. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 23:17, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Answering your curiosity This takes place on December 5, 2552. It is in the Introduction (I wrote it) but I don't think that G-23 looked at it. Like to see you there!-Monitor of Installation-07 10:47 PM, May 14th, 2007 Re: Roleplaying Thanks for the advice. ( I am not the best at writing) except for the part about using microsoft word because my PC is completly screwed so I have to use a MacBook. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:09, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Ideas Well I checked G-23's old messages, and saw your need for a way to enter your characters into the RP. Of course, this RP is still open to new Fleets in the UNSC Expedition... -Monitor of Installation-07 7:50 PM, May 17th, 2007 If you are looking for a way to introduce your second character Captain Jacob Martin (Yes I have been looking at 117649 AR's messages) I coudl assign him a ship in the current UNSC taskforce. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 14:29, 19 May 2007 (UTC) That would be great because I have just been dying to add a Pheonix-class cruiser-carrier to the taskforce. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:09, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! CAF --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) hmm Well first of all welcome back. I think that we could use your help in bringing the First Encounter RP back to life because noone has posted in it for a loooong time. Other than that the wiki is going pretty well. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 00:20, 28 August 2007 (UTC) We could use your help sir! --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:59, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Adding on to what Demakhis said, we would be honored to have you in the RP. I will give you basically what has happened. *Beginning: The UNSC, Covenant Seperatists, and Covenant Loyalists arrive at Arctic IV, where they encounter the Arctic IV Alliance. War soon follows. The ancient Command Form of the planet awakens, starting Flood infection, and Sentinels go to combat the threat. *Middle: The Flood Infection spreads world-wide, war intensifies between the Arctic IV Alliance and the UNSC, and the infection is dubbed too prevalent by the Forerunner. All living organisms are considered enemies to Sentinels, including Reclaimers. It is discovered that the Flood are spewing out of various "Flood Holes," and the UNSC try to seal them. *Current: The infection is considered too serious, and Sentinel Colossi are ordered to surround the planet and destroy it. Some manage to fire, but many are destroyed. In space, the Loyalists and UNSC attempt to destroy the Colossi while still in combat with eachother. The infection grows beyond hope of quarantine. New creatures, Lupin are also introduced as part of the Arctic IV Alliance. I'm not sure if I covered everything, but if I didn't, you can check the archives. --Yours truly, Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions INV Long Time It has indeed. It has been so long I sometimes confuse your work with Spartan-091's. ;) Captain of the Hesperus himself, eh? How've you been. I've been doing alright. Now, with all this "Freedom of Thought" BS going around the site, I find myself a bit jumpy. Over extended is all, and growing tired of cleaning up messes that are not my own. I miss the old RPing days we enjoyed, where an RP might grow four or five entries in a 24 hour period rather than ten. I can hardly keep up in these newer RPs (and thus have been shirking most of them). I would suggest you ask Spartan-091 to let you into his RP. It is looking like it will be fun, even if I can hardly keep up with it. Jared's a bit stricter with canon, which is nice. Talk to you later, I hope. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much dude! That means quite alot to me. (I'm twelve by the way) Spartan 501 14:37, 3 December 2007 (UTC) HGO Hello, my old friend! How are things with you? As you may have guessed, things are well with me. I'm an admin on this site now, and happy about it. If you would like to join Halo: Glorious Oblivion, just go to the page and add your name. I'd be glad if you did. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:55, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Goodness gracious...you're back! Dear Captain Graves, Excellent to see you back, living, and breathing -- how doth go the FBLA work? If there's anything I could do to help, let me know. I heard you were asking if we could rename the URL of the site on #wikia a few months ago on the weekends. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 07:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Upon his return, judgement will be swift and just... Dear CaptainAdamGraves, Glad to hear from you again! Lol -- I'm now on Call of Duty 4 and Mass Effect -- are you getting those for the holidays? ^^ 'neways, glad to hear that things are moving forward with FBLA Wikia. We should get together on Skype or AIM (my new account is "Synaptobrevin") or on XBL to discuss. Have happy holidays and a merry New Year! Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:34, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Hey in GO can i try to steal your forerunner artifact from your ship? --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 05:10, 23 December 2007 (UTC) But first the thief must steal, to be taken back What if my guys think you have it aboard your ship and are extremely pissed when they find nothing? --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 15:01, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Well pursue Adrain i will --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 20:10, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Permision to use SPARTAN-014 and 054? Imagine a Halo 1, but different; where the events at the first ring and similar, but changed, where the Pillar of Autumn was to late to deploy it's SPARTANs to Reach, where it was relatively undamaged, but followed in superior numbers to halo. Where the SPARTAN-IIS joined Master Cheif in his oddessy on Installation 04, helping him in uncovering the rings secrets. Welcome to Halo: Combat Evolved: What If, a userpage fanfiction I shall be writing which explores this unique set of circumstances. Inspired heavily by CMT's SpV1, but with a few of my own twists, I plan on recreating every moment of the first game, in a novel form, like The Flood. In this fan-fiction, I humbly request to use SPARTAN-014, Adrian, and SPARTAN-054, Angel as soldiers serving under the master chief. However, I shall warn you--in this alternate, userpage story, there will be casualties. Consider my message, thank you Spartan 501 07:29, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the quick response. I will most likely have him stay in the system, then have the PoA rescue his freighter and leave the system, jumping to halo with an army of covenant en route. And I agree completely with the non-canonizing thing. None of this is going to be canonized as someones history, since its non-canon to begin with. Thank you alot. P.S. Heads up, but I'm not sure if you can use the name "Grey Team" much longer. The new book, the Cole Protocol, expands on the canon grey team. This has caused a tad of a stir here, and alot of articles have flocked to new names. I believe 091's team's name is black team, and since it is supposedly the same as your team, I may decide to use that name, since none of this correlates to anyone's character's histroy (aside from pre-reach) anyway. Spartan 501 07:59, 20 July 2008 (UTC)